


A HARD Day's Work

by minkie (alraunechan)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual, F/M, M/M, Multi, Neighbors, No Angst, POV First Person, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, no jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alraunechan/pseuds/minkie
Summary: This is just NOT your week. All you want is to wind down with some tv and maybe some takeout when your dreams are dashed by a hot fireman and his policeman boyfriend. Time for a change of plans.





	A HARD Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tamago-knight](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tamago-knight).



> To my wife (@tamago-knight on tumblr): this is almost a month late, but HAPPY BIRTHDAY! you are a patient and caring lass *tips hat* please enjoy this very heartfelt smut. read this on the plane! read it right now! idc ily

I get off work exhausted and stressed and beyond glad that I’m finally home. It’s been really hard to wind down at home since the AC broke down. Between repairing my apartment’s AC and getting my car’s breaks tuned, I’m really stretched thin this month. I’d rather not stress myself anymore today. As an aside, my new neighbors have been kind of loud and keeping me up with arguments or something and since I’ve yet to meet them, I feel kind of awkward asking them to keep it down. It goes without saying I haven’t been sleeping well either.

I’m no more than 10 minutes in the apartment when I hear a clear knock on my door. Halfway to unclasping my bra, I button my shirt up again and peer into the peep hole. There’s a really tall guy with red hair standing outside. He’s not doing anything suspicious but he does look kind of scary. It looks like he’s wearing some kind of work pants or a uniform, but I can’t tell what kind. I figure I’ve left him waiting for too long so I carefully open the door enough to peek my head out, without unlocking the chain.

“Hello?” I ask cautiously. Looking at him closely, only his eyebrows look scary. He seems alright. He’s seriously tall though!

He stares at me like he’s confused as to why I just answered the door. “Can I help you with something?” I try getting his attention again and it’s then that I notice his gaze has wandered below my eye-line. Of course.

“Sorry! Hi! I’m your new neighbor,” he says almost embarrassedly. “I wasn’t expecting you to be a woman…” He hastily adds, “You look so young to be living on your own!” To his credit, he does look abashed at his own brashness. It’s so unexpected that I can’t help but laugh –or more accurately snort (quite unattractively, to be honest). In a flush of embarrassment, I slap a hand over my mouth and he looks at what is probably the brightest shade of red a human can be.

He visibly relaxes and introduces himself, “I’m Kagami Taiga. Can I have your name?” When he smiles, I have trouble believing there’s suffering in the world. I give my name, probably too enthusiastically and definitely too flirtatiously and ask him what his business was originally.

“Oh!” he says, apparently forgetting why he knocked on my door. “I actually wanted to apologize because I can bet my roommate and I have been bothering you…” He says this so wistfully that I can’t begin to wonder what emotions are swirling around in his head. “We’re not really in the habit of meeting our neighbors and this is probably the worst reason to finally do it.” For someone so big, he doesn’t seem to have a lot of confidence in human interaction, even though he seems so friendly.

While looking him over again, my curiosity gets the best of me and I ask the question that’s been nagging at me since I first looked through the peephole, “Hey, um, so what do you do?” I gesture at his “ensemble”. He perks up at this and beams at me, “I’m a firefighter, fresh out of training!” He looks so excited that I can only assume it’s a childhood dream he’s achieved.

I’m about to congratulate him when we’re interrupted by an equally tall and definitely just as muscular tanned man dropping an arm around Kagami like it belongs there.

“Oi,” he drawls out in the deepest voice I’ve ever heard. I feel my whole body shiver. “What’re you doin’ getting’ cozy with the neighbors?” He pauses to look me over lasciviously and smirks when something catches his attention, “And by the looks of it, very cozy.” I follow his very obvious gaze to my chest and notice a button I’d failed to secure in my haste to pull my shirt back on, exposing a gratuitous view of my breasts in my black t-shirt bra.

I gasp in shock and move to cover myself with my arms, flushing in embarrassment for the second time in less than half an hour. As I do so, tan-guy furrows his brows in kind of a dopey, confused look. It’s rather endearing. “Is the show over?” he asks in such a sincere pout I almost feel bad for him. Shaking myself of the thought, I ask “Who are you?” instead.

He looks at Kagami, still wrapped in his loose embrace, who actually only manages to look mildly affronted, and grins a toothy smile at me as he says simply, “Aomine Daiki. This asshole’s boyfriend,” he cocks his head in Kagami’s general direction without breaking eye contact with me. He actually manages to look even more salacious, despite having just cockblocked me.

“So who’s this busty babe you’re chatting up Kagami?” With the attention off of me for now, I can take a good look at the both of them together. They’re indeed very muscular and mouth wateringly attractive. I could easily fantasize myself between them. Shit. I have to shake those thoughts away, at which point I notice that Aomine is wearing what is clearly a policeman’s uniform, albeit a bit sloppily but I figure he’s off the clock anyway. They make quite a picture standing there together in the hallway in front of my apartment. I huff a laugh involuntarily.

That seems to halt whatever exchange the two men were having as they both turn back to me in confusion. Kagami breaks from his surprise first and asks, “What’s up?” At this point I could totally tell them what I was actually thinking and hopefully they’d get in on it or I could deflect and ask them why they moved in together, assuming they are roommates.

My mouth seems to have decided without my consent and answers, “I was just thinking this looks like the opening scene to a porno.” I’m stunned. That just happened. I don’t even have the sense of self to be embarrassed a third time before I hear a deep, raspy chuckle that I assume is Aomine. “Oh? Is that what you’re into?” he leers down at me. “Because I’m definitely into you,” he says quite deliberately to my chest. I’d be completely disgusted if I wasn’t so turned on by his implication. In the corner of my eye, I see Kagami blushing high on his cheeks but he’s staring right at my chest now too. In my reverie, I’d forgotten about covering myself but I can’t help the surge of pride at having such an effect on both of these guys.

My mouth is apparently still running the show for me because next thing I know, “Would you like to come inside?” has slipped from my lips. Aomine has a very hungry look in his eyes and his grin is much more of a snarl at this point. Kagami on the other hand, has a glazed look in his eyes and an unreadable expression on his face. Oh my god. Is this real life?

They follow me into my apartment as I close and very deliberately lock it. I feel huge, muscular forearms snake around my midsection and a nose press against the juncture of my neck and shoulder. I tilt my head and let my loose hair fall to the side, exposing my neck to whoever is holding me right now. I feel the inhale of a deep breath and a luxurious groan of pleasure that identifies my partner as Aomine. He wastes no time sliding his large hands up to my breasts and cupping them over the shirt. His pinkies peek into the opening in my shirt and when his hot skin meets my flesh, I gasp and melt against him. If I weren’t so wrapped up in the sensation, I might’ve felt him smirk against my neck.

From behind us, I can hear Kagami approach and I don’t know what I’m expecting but it’s definitely not the hand delicately taking mine as he walks the three of us to my open bedroom (which I’d thankfully cleaned for once). Somewhere in the back of my mind, I think of how weirdly intimate the situation is even with the three of us.

Kagami, still holding my hand, leads me to sit at the foot of my queen sized bed as Aomine repositions himself behind me on the bed and begins undoing the rest of my shirt buttons. Kagami leans down over me and kisses a butterfly soft trail down my neck, eventually kneeling in front of me on the floor, eye-level with my pelvis. While Kagami runs his hands reverently over my pantyhose-covered thighs, Aomine has worked my bra’s clasp off and flings the offending article of clothing somewhere and proceeds to appreciatively grasp and knead my breasts. I moan involuntarily at the feel of his rough, calloused hands on my cool, soft flesh. The bodily shiver I get from the sensation reaches my core and I writhe in my skirt as Kagami’s hands push up the fabric and smooth over the expanse of my thighs.

Aomine shuffles forward, pressing himself flush against my back and I can feel his arousal through the layers of clothing. He buries his nose in my neck just below my jaw and runs his palms over my nipples. We simultaneously let out choked groans of pleasure while Kagami takes the opportunity to effortlessly lift my hips and tug my skirt down and off my legs. He delicately spreads my legs and lets his eyes roam over me, still clad in my silky thong and nylon pantyhose. The blush on his high cheekbones warms over his nose and neck and I can feel its heat right where his gaze meets the vulnerable spread of my legs.

Feeling emboldened by Aomine’s hands still kneading my sensitive flesh and having rescinded any shame I might have once had, I arch back into his broad chest, exposing more of my untouched core to Kagami’s enraptured stare. There’s a beat of charged silence following his sharp inhale and then his big hands are grabbing the tops of my thighs and holding them apart as he delves his face between them. His breath is hot and heavy as he mouths my sex even through the layers of fabric. A needy moan escapes my open mouth which Aomine uses as an opportunity to shove two of his thick fingers into my mouth. I gladly lavish them with my tongue and suck on them, all the while moaning out my pleasure as I’m worked from two ends.

Kagami’s huge tongue (a tidbit of information I’m hanging onto for future reference) laves filthily over my soaking undergarments. Seemingly sensing my frustration, he hikes up my skirt enough to reach the waist band of my hose, pausing to look me in the eye in a plea for permission. I nod as enthusiastically as I ever have and he proceeds to roll the fabric down my body, his warm hands gratefully caressing my skin in the process. I shift my hips off the bed and he pulls my soaked-through thong along with the nylon leggings and my unzipped skirt slowly down and over my glistening sex. The cold air of the room hits my heated skin causing a shiver to rack through and down my legs. I gasp and Aomine finally takes his fingers back, only to drag them down to my perked nipples and slithering my own saliva onto the sensitive nubs. He revels in my reactions, twisting and pinching the peaks in curious enthusiasm. I’m whining as he flicks one nipple while kneading the other between his fingers. Meanwhile, Kagami has pulled the garments from both my legs and groans at the sight of my twitching and moist lips, still spread for him to see.

With much less preamble than before, Kagami closes the distance and licks languorously down my slit. I gasp and a high-pitched moan tears from my throat. Aomine gives my chest one more squeeze before cupping my jaw gently but firmly and pulling my mouth to him for a passionate kiss. His tongue licks the inside of my mouth as I try to chase it with my tongue, but my movements are shaky at best while Kagami savors my slicking sex, slurping noisily as he tries to lick up the quickly producing moisture. He dips his tongue in slowly and swirls it just inside my entrance, causing my legs to convulse in his grip which is probably only encouraging his actions. The breath from his nose near my clit has me aching for release already and I whine into Aomine’s intoxicating mouth.

To my dismay, Kagami pulls away much too soon with one quick nip at my sheathed clit. As if on cue, Aomine also pulls back, but rather than relinquishing his hold on me, he pulls me onto his lap and shifts us both up the bed in an impressive show of strength. My hand immediately finds purchase on his clothed chest and I go to remove his uniform shirt but I’m interrupted by Kagami asking for lube. I pale and think about the lack of condoms in my possession and I move to direct my concern at him when I see him pull a foil wrapper from his pocket. Relief and giddiness floods my system as I wordlessly direct him to the second drawer of my nightstand.

Back on the bed, Aomine recaptures my attention by settling my ass against his open lap. My knees on either side of his thighs expose me to his appreciative gaze as he takes in my (no doubt) debauched appearance. I imagine my neck is covered in kiss marks, my nipples hardened by the cold air on the moistened flesh, and the mess my sex just feels like. I place my hands back on his chest, which he puffs out eagerly and I quickly fumble through every button in anticipation. I get the shirt off in record time and help him pull his undershirt over his head, leaving me to bask in his glorious, sun-kissed form. Every ridge is artful and perfectly tan, his nipples only a couple shades darker. I don’t care that I’m sure he’s smirking at my reaction because I promptly grab his neck and pull him into a messy meeting of tongues, all the while thinking about getting my mouth all over his body and tasting his beautiful skin.

I feel a dip in the bed and glance over to see Kagami, already undressed and stalking over towards the two of us. His very defined muscles contract and shift with each movement and I silently thank whatever deity has allowed me this opportunity. In contrast to Aomine, Kagami is only vaguely tanned and his perked nipples are a delicious-looking pink. I think how there really doesn’t feel like enough time to properly worship both these men’s bodies. While my eyes have undoubtedly been roaming salaciously over Kagami’s bare form, Aomine has worked his pants off and thrown them haphazardly off the side of the bed. I’m torn between continuing to ogle a very naked Kagami and getting up-close and personal with an equally naked Aomine. Thankfully, the decision is made for me when Aomine pulls me to his chest and lies the both of us down onto the bed. Rather than the tender moment I was anticipating, he slots his hips between mine and I can feel his hardening length against my thigh, tantalizingly close to my aching need.

Kagami settles behind me and licks down my neck, his own dick rubbing against the cleft of my ass in interest. Involuntarily, I throw my head back and groan, creating an opening for Kagami to lean over my head and kiss me. In front of me, Aomine begins grinding his dick to full hardness against my hip, his balls rubbing against my throbbing mound in the sweetest drag. I arch down onto his balls so I can grind against him, earning me a breathy moan into the juncture of my neck. Both Aomine and Kagami tower over me in height but in this position, I feel absolutely enveloped in bliss.

Aomine slides his hands back onto my breasts, thumbing my nipples back to hardness while Kagami continues fucking his tongue into my mouth as his hands snake around my waist, one reaching to stroke Aomine’s stiff cock and the other rubbing soothingly over the hood of my clit as I rock against Aomine’s skin. The sensation is overwhelmingly heavenly. I’m so worked up that I could probably come without being penetrated but the thought sits bitterly in the pit of my stomach. I don’t want this to end so soon.

I pull away from Kagami’s sweet mouth and force my lips to form the words, “Inside me,” which I’m not even sure is intelligible at this point. Apparently, my message gets across and they both halt their movements and seem to share a look with each other as I lay panting and writhing between them. The next thing I know, I’m being repositioned onto my back with my bottom sat on Kagami’s lap, Aomine situating himself at my head, hips facing me. The implications make me even hotter and I feel my core physically slicking at the thought.

As if to confirm my hopeful imagination, Kagami takes himself in hand and glides his thick length between my slick folds, a whimper making its way out of my throat. Before I can so much as reopen my eyes, I smell the musky sweetness of a hard cock in front of my face. I come face to face with Aomine’s perfectly curved dick, pointed in my direction expectantly. Without missing a beat, I beckon Aomine closer until the head of his cock tickles my swollen lips. Between my legs, Kagami’s slippery cock rubs over my hooded clit causing my groan to reverberate through Aomine’s dick. I see his hips twitch and it brings a powerful sense of satisfaction over me. I flick my tongue out to press into his slit while soothing one of my hands over his hip, only to find the feel of his muscular Apollo’s belt awe-inspiring and my touch becomes lecherous, not that anyone is complaining.

When I feel Kagami’s cock slip out of my soaking wet folds for the third time, I shoot him what I hope is a pleading look and when he makes eye contact, I nod minutely. Trusting that my message has been received once more, I distract my anticipation by licking the smooth expanse of Aomine’s glans, groaning in approval at the sweet, yet salty taste. I wrap my lips around his head, just past the corona and savor the husky moans that travel through his skin, encouraging my tongue as it swirls around him, flicking into his slit on occasion. Below, I hear the ripping of a foil packet and the crinkle of Kagami presumably rolling the condom onto his dick. I feel my sex twitch in anticipation and suck even more eagerly on the head of Aomine’s cock.

I feel the head of Kagami’s cock nudge against my entrance and I moan in approval, my eyes still closed and my mouth inching slowly down Aomine’s cock. Kagami pushes in slowly, in one fluid, motion, opening me up. The initial stretch leaves me light headed and my lips slip off of Aomine’s length in an open-mouthed moan. As soon I adjust to the sensation, Aomine pushes his dick on my lips again and I gratefully suck him back in, trying in vain to swallow my drool along with his girth. I get a pleased sigh from above me as Aomine pushes his hips further into my mouth and when I’ve reached the middle of his cock, he shallowly thrusts while cupping my jaw delicately. Inside my slick opening, Kagami’s cock has bottomed out and he rocks in and out without going too far, hitting my sweet spots without any trouble. The sounds of his soft panting are almost inaudible beneath the volume of my own moans and gasps of pleasure, even when muffled by Aomine’s cock down my throat.

Despite Aomine’s eagerness to thrust into the wet heat of my mouth, he’s careful not to push too far. I carefully relax my jaw and flatten my tongue to take him in deeper and he follows, groaning out, low and dripping with arousal. Between my legs, Kagami has started to thrust in earnest, causing my legs to turn to jelly and my body to bob in time with his hips. The movement likely encourages Aomine as he begins to rolls his hips in and out of my mouth. There’s saliva dribbling down my chin and a burn in my jaw but I’ve never been so turned on in my life and can’t find it in me to care (the only thing I’ve got room for in me is cock –and I’ve got two).

Aomine’s voice interrupts my jumble of thoughts as he rasps and pants, his hips stuttering with my lips and throat squeezing his cock. He’s going to come. I open my throat and flatten my tongue again in invitation, hoping he gets the hint. I have barely any semblance of coherent thought and I can only focus on the feeling of being fucked open on both ends. Kagami’s thick cock pounds into my wet cunt with reckless abandon and I know he’s close, too. I’m sure I must have orgasmed multiple times by now but I’m swimming in a haze of sex and can’t distinguish one sensation from the next. I only know that I don’t want this sweet torture to stop.

Aomine comes first, stroking his long shaft on my tongue and running a trembling hand in my hair. His cum is hot and heavy and bitter and tastes like satisfaction on my tongue. I groan as he finishes, rubbing the head on my tongue, coating me possessively. I can’t tell if my eyes are open as I feel Kagami thrust mercilessly into me, nearing his own climax. I cling to the feeling of his huge cock pushing and pulling in and out of my juicy cunt as the final waves of pleasure coil a tight heat in my belly. I want him to come to the feel of me. I want to taste Aomine’s release on my tongue as I gasp out Kagami’s name. I want him to come inside me. I realize too late that my thoughts have been spoken aloud but I can’t bring myself to care, not if being fucked like this is the result. I distantly hear Aomine groan and lean down to kiss me –or taste himself, I’m not sure –then Kagami is grunting and gasping as his thick cock pulses inside me, releasing into the condom, I note rather bitterly.

Aomine’s kisses turn chaste and I can breathe again, Kagami collapsing on my other side. We all lay back, catching our breaths and basking in post-coital bliss. The pleasant hum in my blood begins lulling me to sleep but then I feel hands cupping my breasts and rolling their weight. I crack open an eye and sigh exasperatedly. “Are you serious right now?” I rasp out incredulously.

I hear Aomine chuckle whole-heartedly and he says, “Shut up. They’re nice.”

I’m too tired to blush but I feel flattered all the same. It seems my inhibitions are still on holiday, because all I can say is, “Thanks.”

Beside me, Kagami laughs a happy, bubbly sound filled with affection. “They are nice. This was nice.” There’s trepidation in his voice and I can feel the tension begin to creep into the comfortable oasis we’ve formed.

Throwing caution to the wind, and modesty to the curb, I sit up rather ungracefully and blurt out, “Let’s do this again.”

Aomine’s hands are stuck in a cupping motion as he shares a look with Kagami. For a beat, I feel incredibly insecure and dejected about my proposal, but they both turn to me and smile, one lecherous and the other gentle.

“Sounds like fun,” they say in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, this is self-beta'd/unbeta'd. i attribute any mistakes to my late-night writing schedules.


End file.
